Hinata's Confession
by gigithestar
Summary: It's been awhile since Naruto returned to his hometown how will his discovery to Hinata's confession change things in his life..will he accept her or will he reject her -some blood and fighting-
1. Hinata's confession

**First of all this is my first fan fiction and it's a Naruhina **

**I don't own Naruto and Never will -sigh-**

**This is just a recap of my story line and the real story will be put up soon sorry about the inconvenience.**

**Hinata's Confession**

Two years after Jiraya's death and the missions to destroy the Akatsuki members, only Itachi and two other unknown members still remain; hiding from Itachi's brother and the infamous Kyuubi container.

At nineteen he didn't think much of Sakura anymore, he gave up on her when he was still seventeen years old. Of course, his mind was set on always trying to find "the girls", that purvey sage of a grandfather taught him too well.

Even though it had been two years, she since turned eighteen and hadn't seen the blond boy for over the span of that time, her feelings for him still burned her heart with a warm glow even a candle would be jealous of. Her long raven hair, her lavender white eyes, that small purple gray sweater hiding a fishnet top underneath, that's Hinata Hyuuga.

She has become stronger and more confident but even so, she goes weak at the knees as she sees him for the first time in two years training in Konoha's training field.

She watches him as his long blond hair resembling his fathers also known as the 4th Hokage moves with the wind ever so slightly, His body slim but rugged, chiseled by muscle and very visible with him only wearing a black top on a this mild, summer day. She couldn't help it; she had to stare, her eyes followed his every move, her memorable crimson bright red blush had set on the soft silk-like skin on her small cheeks. From across the training field he spotted her, his eyes fixated on the blush she holds on her petite face…

**Ok that was not that hard ..The next chapter will be up soon so get ready for the start of a Naruhina..I hope you like this small introduction. Thanks for reading please Review **


	2. The Story

**I don't Naruto again -sigh-**

**Hinata's Confession **

**The story:**

She saw him coming her way but it was to late to hide all that could hide her was a small skinny tree that didn't hide that body of hers at all, her face buried itself in her hands trying to figure out what to say to her crush. She pulled her face down hiding her blush from his blue eyes, she couldn't stare at him with that gaze, those eyes the way they peered straight into her heart how they warmed her so. He finally got to Hinata waving his hands franticly over her head so she would have to look up at him, but no such luck came out of it so he spoke.

" Hey Hinata! What's the matter why is your face all red, is the heat getting to you, you know maybe you should go sit in the shade or something" Naruto said still being dense as ever not knowing her feelings or anything about a girls mind except what he saw in the purvey books his grandfather wrote so he just struck his foxy grin at her trying to make her smile. As her usual self Hinata cannot help and to start to stutter as she tries to speak., the poor thing even after all the training with Neji and all the confidence she had built up she still couldn't speak to him he was the love of her life and too afraid to ever tell him her feelings. She decided this time it will be different she will tell him even if it killed her.

" Umm n-no Naruto I w-wa-was w-watching some-someone I r-real-realy like…..training in the field"

She said it as if he would understand who she was talking about hoping not to go into much detail she felt it coming, she wanted to faint right now right away but she didn't let herself she had to do this its been over nine years on crushing and loving him from a far she didn't want to take it much longer either he accept her feelings or she would feel rejected and live with such sadness and distress, no she wouldn't want that she thought about it too much just to give up and die if he ever rejected her she hope that he was either too nice to reject her or he had feelings for her.

" Oh-ho! Hinata likes someone so tell me who is it I see a bunch of guys here, come on spill it Hinata I cant take the suspense! Please, please pretty pretty please!!" Naruto said it in such a way that it sounded like for some miracle he turned to being five years of age jumping around trying to see if anyone looked like Hinata's type, of course this was impossible since he had no idea what would be her type he thought it could be Kiba but he wasn't in the training field so he just let her speak to see who exactly it was. It never dawned on him that it could be himself his usual confidence in his ego was never really around when Hinata was their.

" Naruto I don't really think he likes me, I am too ordinary for him" she said it with such sadness and distraught that she couldn't stutter her mind was fixated so much on him rejecting her and how her life would just be no good from their. Yes their was people who cared for Hinata she knew this very well even her harsh father had feelings for her she remembered one night after training with Neji, he came in her room thinking she was asleep gave her a small kiss on her forehead and pull her blankets up then in a very soft whisper he said "I love you my daughter "and slowly walk out. She be hurting a lot of people if she ever did decided to take her grief away.

" Hinata how could you say that you don't even know how this guy feels besides your not ordinary lets see.. your a great cook, your and excellent ninja and you're an amazing friend besides I think you're a smart girl" he said with such confidence and such sureness of it all he could really see her starting to cheer up she actually looked at him straight in the face still blushing madly but she looked at him with reassurance that it shocked the very core of Naruto's mind.

"….It's.. y-yo-you Naruto Uzumaki ..I always liked you Naruto ever since academy days.. I..I …uh" she said it with such a loud voice a very uncharacterized thing for her to do but it was the burst of her always wanting to tell him the years of bottling it up in her head. After what she said it hit her right in her head she then fainted with out a real warning of it coming.

He runs to the fainted Hyuuga with a small bright red blush that runs on his whiskered face.. can it be from the shock ?….

**First chapter done! Well how do you think Naruto will take the news hopefully for our little friend Hinata it will be good.. He-he next chapter will be good it will be about Naruto its called Naruto's thoughts yeah yeah not very creative.. Anyways please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Naruto's Thoughts

**Another story coming up lets just make a small tiny recap of what happened so far.**

**Hinata sees Naruto again after two years and just confessed that she has liked him for nine years.**

**In other news I see a bunch of you adding my story to your alerts and favorites I think that is awesome! give me a quick review soon ok? ;) This chapter will be longer than the past two and then the next chapter I don't know, it might be short but don't worry they are getting longer for you fans out their.**

**Ok how many times do I have to say it I don't own Naruto -sigh-**

**Naruto's thoughts**

He quickly picked up Hinata from the ground holding her to his chest, both hands on her back. He jumped from tree to tree getting closer to his small apartment that he has been living in since he was six years old. It was a small apartment all it had was a kitchen, living room, small bathroom and then his room with just room enough for a small makeshift bed.

He didn't know where else to go to take Hinata, he just couldn't take her to her home they ask way too many questions and Naruto isn't a very good liar and with those eyes of theirs how could you lie to them? It was those eyes he hated so much they look like they could see straight through him and catch him at any lie he might try to make.

He laid her down on his bed, there were way too many scrolls and other papers on the couch to lay her there. He thought about how different her eyes were from the other Hyuugas, he never felt like they would go straight into him and find his lies or weaknesses, no, hers were sweet much more softer maybe it was because of her shyness and how she always lowered her head when she tried to talk, that's right, she always blushed around him. Now he remembered, every time he was around Hinata she would stutter more than usual around the other ninjas.

He remembered one time that she was talking to Kiba and he was sneaking up on them to say hey, but it caught him off guard that she wasn't stuttering or holding her head down until he made his presences known. He also remembered how she was willing to let him cheat off of her paper in the Chuunin Exams, how she always managed to faint in front of him when either he was too close or he was hugging her. He started pacing from one side of the room to another feeling hopeless about the current situation, his stomach felt tense even if wanted ramen he would decline it right now, his hands were sweaty and his breath out of pace.

He thought about her, how some of the things she did seemed cute and how she had been liking him for nine years. He was sure he couldn't reject her, he didn't want to but was it because he couldn't do that to a friend or was it because he liked her too?

He wasn't sure at this point but he would give her a chance, how bad could Hinata be? I mean, she wasn't like Sakura who always punched him if he did the wrong thing. Hinata would never hurt him or yell at him for that matter "alright Hinata I will give you a chance" he said whispering in a low tone sitting down on the corner of his bed waiting for her to get up.

A half an hour later and the young Hyuuga started stirring in her half awaken state, Naruto slowly picked up his head and looked at her. Her vision was a bit blurry yet she could see the mound of yellow spiky hair, she started blushing as soon as her vision became clear he was staring at her with such concern in his eyes.

" Naruto.. wh-where am I…"she said with such a whisper that it was almost unnoticed by Naruto. The memories of what happened before she fainted started to come back to her, she quickly panicked and picked up Naruto's blanket and put it over her head as if that would help any of the situation she was in.

This was no time for her to cower though, she already admitted to her crush about her locked up feelings for him and their was no turning back. She reluctantly pulled the sheets back down and met with his face and his stare that only sent shivers down her spine.

" Oh uh… your in my apartment sorry about that Hinata but I couldn't just take you home you know, what would your father say? and anyways you fainted right after you…told me you liked me…I wanted to talk to you about it so please don't faint again you scared me" he said it with such sadness in his eyes trying to keep her awake as he spoke.

"…I- I see I was hoping you wouldn't hear that Naruto you must think that I am silly or stupid to like someone for so long but with you I cant help it your everything I want to achieve and your hopes and dreams inspire me, as well as your personality, your so out-going and energetic that's all that I can say" she said it so quickly trying to not stutter with all her energy she had she stood their dreading the answer he would give her.

"….How about this Hinata why don't we take it a step at a time and go out on a date… how does ramen sound?" Naruto said in a soft tone hiding a bit of a blush he had on his face, he had some feelings for her and he didn't know how far they were but they were still there and he didn't want to break her heart, he wasn't the type to ever hurt anyone unless it was an enemy or someone that tried to hurt his friends.

"…..I..I'd l-li-like th-at very much Naruto" said Hinata as her stuttering crept back into her voice. She finally accomplished what she always dreaded and fate seemed on her side for now. As she thought nothing could get better than this moment…

A bang came at the door

….**who could it be and what business do they have with Naruto? Next chapter The Mission!**

**Another Chapter done… whew this makes me very happy ..Thank you for reading and please review I want to see what you guys think come on!!**


	4. The Mission

**This Chapter has not been corrected in grammar and I will fix that tomorrow sorry about that and thanks for reading.**

**It's time for another chapter Ok so this time no recap not until next chapter recaps will be every other chapter that way I don't repeat myself too much.**

**I see more people are reviewing that is awesome! Keep them coming they encourage me to write better stories so after awhile I thought maybe just maybe I will be able to stretch this part out I will try but I don't think I can.**

**Anyways I need your opinion on something guys do you think I should add a lemon? Give me a message or review saying you do or don't either way I can pull of this story.**

**Ok I don't own Naruto and I will never have the pleasure of meeting the creator Masashi Kishimoto -sigh-**

**The Mission:**

They heard another bang coming down -boom!- the door was down standing their was a wide eyed, snarling large pointy teeth and angry Sakura " Naruto you idiot you are late for the mission Tsunade a pointed to you!!" She said waving her hands in the air showing Naruto her fist full of blue chakra around her fist then she looked around wondering why Naruto wasn't responding to her rage so she glanced at her teammate looking down on his bed to a half covered Hinata all Sakura was able to think is she just walked in on a very suspicious scene. " Oh…yikes did I interrupt well Naruto report to the Hokages office… and that goes for you too Hinata well I am off" and with that she grabbed the door from the floor and slammed it back up into its original place.

Naruto and Hinata both look at themselves and quickly ran out the door. Hinata walked along side Naruto on the way their trying to her might to come up with something they can talk about maybe just maybe she could be his girlfriend, what is she thinking Naruto wouldn't take that so slightly with her. Though with Sakura years earlier Naruto would say yes in a heart beat if she ever asked her out, Naruto never knew but Hinata knew of his feeling for her before she did follow him a lot and she knew the status of his affection over all this time.

Hinata didn't have to try to hard to talk to him she knew everything she needed to know to ever start a conversation with him, then why didn't she was she afraid of what he would say or how he feel about her speaking… "Umm… N-Naruto w-what type of r-ramen is your f-favorite?" she said keeping her voice low and shaky still very shy to Naruto.

"Hm… let me see… I think it's the pork ramen that is my favorite and oh Hinata look at me when your talking no need to be shy in front of me ok I want to get to know you Hinata" Naruto said with his usual trade mark fox grin. He really did want to know more about Hinata how could he not want to I mean she was the one who always believed in him, he just didn't know much about Hinata could you blame him the way Hinata had problems talking to him it was almost impossible for him to know much about her all he knew is that she was a Hyuuga.

" Oh… ok Naruto I will I think my favorite is the pork as well of course its been years since I eaten some ramen" Hinata said feeling happy about Naruto actually giving her a chance to be with him that's all she really want from him. Her face lit up as she finished her sentence her shyness seemed to almost disappear with Naruto's presence just from hearing him talk.

" He-he that will change today after the Mission briefing ok Hinata I am actually looking forward to this date now… this will be great!" Naruto said in a loud voice, he was interested in Hinata now because if she likes ramen than she couldn't be bad at all I mean Sakura herself didn't like ramen to much she always ordered a small and always was a vegetarian ramen which he knew Sakura was no vegetarian so it always had bothered him.

" I am glad you think so Naruto and I cant wait as well" she said thinking that this work out, then it hit her he said date. Naruto thinks the lunch as a date she got red in the face even more as she thought about sharing some noodles with him she almost passed out if it wasn't for his voice.

" Ok we are here lets see what old granny Tsunade wants with us then we are on our way" Naruto said striking his foxy grin at her making him feel an extra boost of confidence as the walked up the stairs and in front of the doors of her office. He knock slowly at the door as he hears a "ugh come in" from the other side the door. As they went in the saw Tsunade the 5th Hokage with a sake bottle next to her desk.

" Ah I see you and Hinata finally got here Naruto now we have a mission for you it was supposed to be a team 7 mission but since Sai and Kakashi are on a mission you and Hinata have to go, Sakura said she be too busy with her medic exams coming up for her to go as well so I have this for you it's a dog whistle it will make Pankun and the rest of Kakashi's K9 team they will in turn go get Kakashi will come and find you. Since this mission has to do with Itachi and the two other members of the Akatsuki you have to be on high alert. You are rescuing a Kanoha Village Priest that demons can sense that's the main reason for you going Naruto.

You are heading to the Valley of the Caves here is your map, as you see you will have to go through three towns before heading to the caves that's were you come in Naruto since you have a demon in you, you will know which cave the priest will be in. that will be all you can go now."

Hinata and Naruto grabbed everything and headed out the door to go to Ichiraku Ramen to have their first date…

**is it as a couple or as friends till next chapter called : Slurp that Ramen! Please review!**


	5. Slurp that Ramen

**Ok small recap Hinata confessed to Naruto that she has liked him for nine years he accepted her feelings and were interrupted by Sakura to find out they are heading for a mission but before they go they will go and have their first date at Ichiraku Ramen.**

**Ok so I decided to leave story to be without a lemon so more people can read it without having their poor brains over loaded with that information in other words everyone will be able to read it which makes me happy, I decided that this story might be around 13 chapters long so for those of you who will stick around with me I hope you don't mind that, don't worry my writing style gets to the point in a short time so it wont be too bad.**

**I don't own Naruto and if I did I be famous -sigh-**

**Slurp that Ramen**

Naruto and Hinata arrive to the small ramen shop were his favorite guy Teuchi and his favorite waitress Ayame at the shop, he sat down on his regular seat and Hinata sat right next to him. " Hi Ayame, hey Teuchi two bowls of pork ramen one for me and one for Hinata we are hungry" Naruto said pointing at Hinata who was blushing a little as all the attention went to her.

" Oh who is this Naruto she is a pretty little one, a Hyuuga I can tell by those eyes of hers so is she your girlfriend Naruto?" Teuchi said with an eye brow raised at the Hyuuga girl as she wait's the pain full long answer from Naruto.

" Hmm… haven't really thought of it but yeah she is my girlfriend" Naruto said giving his usual trade mark grin at Hinata. She thought about what he just said to the old owner of the ramen place… her being his girlfriend at this moment she could die happy her lover just said they were going out.

For a second Hinata couldn't process all the information of her and Naruto dating, eating and being boyfriend and girlfriend. She felt like she was going to faint but she didn't it caught her off guard usually she be down and out by now… maybe she has gained confidence with Naruto. Well this was her chance to test to see if its true.

" You think of me as your girlfriend Naruto?" she said, she couldn't believe it she actually said that to Naruto without a stutter without out a hesitation this shocked her were did all this confidence come from? Maybe she has been around Naruto enough to change how she sees things she felt like now she could be herself around Naruto she can really let her self go. Alright that will be her plan just to be herself with Naruto and having not to worry about fainting on him.

" Yeah I mean I did ask you to lunch and I am paying for it so yes you are my girlfriend Hinata" He said slowly letting his hand down to touch hers he griped it softly letting her feel the warmth of his hand. He liked touching Hinata like this he was starting to like her more and more as he spent time with her maybe just maybe enough to kiss her lips. " Well since it's the first girl we seen you with on here our first bowl of ramen will be free" Teuchi said braking Naruto out of his thinking trance. " Awesome thank you Teuchi that will be great" Naruto said getting the bowl from Ayame and passing it over to Hinata.

"Here Hinata you get the first bowl ok?" Naruto said still holding her hand softly and looking at her admiringly at her. He was hungry but he wanted her to eat first he wasn't going to let her refuse his generosity besides he could wait. " Well isn't that the sweetest thing Naruto don't worry you didn't have to wait long here you go" said Ayame giving him his ramen bowl.

Naruto and Hinata quietly ate their ramen until Naruto finished, he saw that Hinata had still some and had an idea of to get a kiss from the shy Hyuuga. " A rats I ran out of money and I don't have anymore ramen" said Naruto waiting for her response. "Oh is that right… we can share mine if you want Naruto" Hinata said without any real problem of sharing the bowl with him she put it in-between them so they can share. Naruto quickly put his chopstick on the same noodle Hinata was grabbing making sure she wouldn't notice and started slurping it at the same time as her by the time she noticed the noodle was pulling back it was too late her lips were on his.

She tensed up for a bit but quickly relaxed to his kiss she was truly in heaven now she felt so warm as he caressed his lips with hers slowly nibbling on her lower lip. She let a small breath escape her lips as he pulled his tongue into her mouth, soon he was tasting her and holding her tightly in his arms.

They parted for a breath and looked at each other both holding small blushes on their faces. "I uh….sorry Hinata…" was all Naruto was able to say after he felt the sudden rush of heat coming to his face "It's ok Naruto shall we get going we need to get to the villages of Sai and Pai to even be close to the caves shall we go?" Hinata said looking at Naruto also blushing greatly but keeping her posture and grace as he stared at her. " Yeah lets go Hinata" he said slowly snapping out of the state he was in.

**Next chapter! The Villages of Sai and Pai! Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you liked the fluff of it all please review!**


	6. The Villages of Sai and Pai

**Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone I have sad news though I will not be able to work on the fan fiction on the weekend since I am meagerly busy but I will have a new chapter on Monday so don't worry this chapter will be sort and they only get to the edge of the entrance of Pai I think it will contain another date and a possible little jealousy between Hinata and a villager .**

**I don't own Naruto and I wish I didn't have to repeat it -sigh-**

**The Villages of Sai and Pai**

Two weeks after their date at Ichiraku Ramen they arrive at Sai…

As they arrived to the village they were greeted by stares of the villagers no matter what the villagers were doing they stopped and stared at Naruto and Hinata. " Umm… Hinata do you have any idea why they are staring at us like if we were gods?" Naruto said tugging on her sleeve to get her attention. "I think it is because these villages don't have ninja schools or any sort of protection so they pay near by villages like the sand village or our village for their protection and since we are here without them having to pay for our service, they are in a way worshiping us." Hinata said whispering into his ear.

"Welcome Leaf Village Ninjas please make yourself comfortable in our village of Sai" said a female villager with blue eyes , blond almost white hair and a figure of angel. Naruto couldn't help but to stare at this girl she seemed to be younger than Hinata at least sixteen years old. Hinata saw this in gripped Naruto's arm. It reminded him how much more he liked Hinata no matter which way he looked at it I guess it was time to tell her how he really feels about her.

He had to think of a place were he could tell her but he has never been into this town he saw the map old lady Tsunade and saw a near by river by Pai village that's were he can finally tell her how he truly feels about her ever since they started dating almost two weeks ago. That's were I will take her it's perfect right next to water Hinata loves water.

" Hey Hinata lets go I want to take you some were special for our second date we need to leave the village soon ok?" Naruto said pulling on her hand as he runs to the end of the town. " Naruto were are you taking me … we are going too fast slow down!!"

**Well that's another chapter done sorry its short.. Very very short but my brother is being a jerk lately and have to sneak on here to finish the story I promise I will have more time soon! Thank you for reading please review!**


	7. The Waterfall Story

**Ok I am back as I said before I am sorry about the short chapter last time this time I promise its longer**

**I am not going to do a recap since last chapter was very short.**

**I don't own Naruto that's Hinata's job -sigh-**

**The waterfall story**

He brought her to the edge of the trail where it would lead them straight into a clearing were the waterfall stood as soon as Hinata saw it she remembered this waterfall back when she was twelve she was training here and Naruto saw her dancing…in the nude this made her temporarily turn bright red at Naruto wide eyed and full of shock in her eyes. " Hinata what is the matter don't tell me you reverted back to shy all of a sudden … wait a minute this waterfall we been here before we must of not gone threw the village of Sai the first time isn't that funny Hinata?" He said waiting for her response but the red blush and the stuttering came back as she confessed what happened their many years ago.

" Ummm…N-Naruto d-do you remember that mission we had years ago were we had to find the scent bug?" She said trying to keep her self from stuttering around Naruto this always made her panicky she knows he saw her butt naked but it was late at night he could of seen more than the dark would let itself but who knew.

" Yeah I remember seeing this beautiful girl dancing in the middle of the waterfall in that mission I still wonder to this day who she was" he said as he stares out into the middle of the lake recollecting his memories of past events that lead to this day with Hinata.

" Well I-I know w-who she is N-Naruto" she said as her stuttering came back as she remembered every detail of the whole scene, she always wondered what would of happened if Naruto knew it was her, maybe he would of found her gross for training butt naked in the middle of the night on a mission with three guys.

" You do? Who is she I must know she was so beautiful and grace full in the water I didn't see much of her all I know is that she put me in a wonderful trans" he said as he looked at her with a serious look in his eyes.

" Umm… yeah I know who she is because she is me… that was me dancing in the river… with no cloths on." She said blushing brighter than before holding her breath at what Naruto might think of her. " It was you… all these years and it was you Hinata wow no wonder you always take my breath away… which leads up to why I brought you here today I known you for so long and I feel so comfortable around you I want you to know that…. I love you Hinata …" said Naruto waiting for her answer.

"….I love you too Naruto and I always have" She said as she put her head on his shoulder and softly kissed his neck she stared up at his blue cerulean eyes seeing what she always wanted to see in them… love, love for her she felt as if her life wasn't going to get any better at this moment. They stayed their for the whole day and night right near the water fall the noise of it drowned away all their worries and frustrations it was surely paradise for them.

Sadly they had to get going in the morning the woke up not wanting to move they wanted to be their forever near that waterfall with her Naruto holding her softly and nuzzling into her. "Ugh Hinata we better get going we have to get to Pai soon or we will never make it on time who knows what dangers the caves will have" said Naruto looking at the place with sad eyes and looking at her softly. " I know it's sad to leave this place Naruto but like you said we need to get this mission done we cant fail it!" she said as if she was Naruto instead of herself such confidence and such determination it made Naruto proud of his lover for wanting to carry forward on a mission.

" Well lets get going Hinata next stop Pai village" he said holding her hand and walking with her down the road. When they finally reached their Pai looked very different than Sai, it had small markets all over the place selling little knickknacks, food and clothing the houses and towns were behind all the carts and eating stations they were small but decorated with beautiful roses that were all for some reason were violet.

"Naruto look a ramen stand want to eat?" said Hinata over hearing his stomach growling and pointing at the small stand with 3 people already eating their. " Sure sounds good I am starving" he said as he sat down on the stool and put one next to him for Hinata. " Hi welcome to Ryzuki's ramen shop what may I get the lovely leaf village couple?" Ryzuki said looking at Naruto and Hinata noticing their leaf village headbands.

" Two pork ramen bowls please sir" said Naruto getting the smell of ramen into his nose making him drool a bit. " Naruto he he u have drool on your chin umm … sir if you can give us a napkin as well that would be great" she said staring at Naruto giggling as she grabs the napkin from Ryzuki and wiping Naruto's face softly with it.

" Thanks Hinata I don't know what I do without you" Naruto said as he kisses Hinata on the cheek softly as two bowls drop on the table and Ryzuki hands them chopsticks " Here you go guys enjoy your meal " Ryzuki said and they both thanked him and ate as quick as they could, they paid Ryzuki and started to head off. " Wait you two I warn you up ahead is the caves of no return you go in but never come out please hear my warning" Ryzuki said at Naruto and Hinata.

**But it was too late they were already on their way … next chapter the Kyuubi talks thank you for reading and review**


	8. Kyuubi Talks

**Lets have a small recap Hinata confess her feeling Naruto and her go out he tells her he loves her and now they are on their way to the caves.**

**First of all sorry about yesterday no story ****L I had to go to the mall with my friend to get applications for a job but I am back hope I get more reviews again I just love hearing from you guys please leave me one ok? ****J oh btw the bold writing in the story will be the Kyuubi talking**

**You know this I know this …I don't own Naruto -sigh-**

**Kyuubi Talks**

As Hinata and Naruto get near the caves they notice theirs at least twenty or more caves to go threw they don't have the time to check all of them one by one and who knew how deep and far each went. "Naruto didn't Tsunade say you would be able to tell which cave he is in" said Hinata asking Naruto in a soft tone.

"I am trying but I cant ugh… darn fox let me go talk to him" said Naruto closing his eyes and searching into his mind. "** Hey kit long time no see, nice mate you got, she is a keeper you have good taste so what are you doing in my chamber?**" said Kyuubi looking at Naruto from his cage. " Listen fox I need your help so no funny business tell me in which cave is the priest please?" said Naruto staring into the cage.

" **Hmm… you know I see you as my own cub… if I do this for you can you do me a favor kit? I really want to meet your mate…I want to know my cubs mate it be nice**" said Kyuubi pulling his tongue out of the cage and giving Naruto a huge lick in the cheek. " Hey since when are you so nice fox fine I will do that for you but how will I do that?" said Naruto whipping the fox's saliva of his face.

" **It's pretty easy kit all you have to do is hold her hands and tell her to close her eyes she will be able to see into your mind into my chamber, oh and to answer you question after your seventeenth birthday you kind of grew on me Naruto**" said Kyuubi softly moving around in the cage laying down in the cage.

" Ok fox I will go get her but if I see you corrupting her or trying to hurt her I will pull my hands away from her " said Naruto still kind of apprehensive about Kyuubi talking to Hinata. He opens his eyes to see Hinata staring at him in confusion. "Naruto are you ok? Did he hurts you or something?" she said it with concern and care to him. " No nothing like that .. Hinata he wants to talk to you … hold my hands and close your eyes and you will be able to see him ok? " said Naruto holding out his hands to her and closing his eyes. "Ok Naruto I will talk to Kyuubi" she said holding Naruto's hands and closing her eyes.

"**Oh I see come in nice to see you… Hinata Hyuuga am I right?**" Said Kyuubi in a low soft gentle tone.

" Umm yes that is me, so you are the legendary beast, the nine tails also known as The Kyuubi?" she said getting closer to the foxes cage.

" **Yeah …. I am sorry about your village and your mother many years ago.. I was a young spirit still and thought I could do anything anyways I wont pass my line on you if you and Naruto plan to … well you know I caused enough damage and I wont hurt you or him in fact I will protect you both… please Hinata tell Naruto that the priest is in the second cave to the left and that I will guide him in**" said Kyuubi giving Hinata a big lick before pulling Naruto's hands away from him. They quickly open their eyes and Hinata tells the news to a waiting Naruto. " I cant believe that fur ball has gone soft on me all these years and he finally shows some kindness maybe he isn't a monster after all" said Naruto rubbing his stomach slowly comforting the Kyuubi inside him.

" Well Naruto feelings change and it seems the Kyuubi means well he isn't so cold hearted as the villagers say maybe he was miss understood… well here we are at the cave Naruto watch out!! I see three Akatsuki members up ahead" said Hinata dodging the Kunai coming straight for her.

**Naruto saw a faint flash of yellow that looked like his father but it cant be can it? Next chapter Akatsuki Attacks!**


	9. Akatsuki Attacks

**Thank you for the good reviews from some of you! So theirs only four or five chapters before the end of this story so that's good new for you guys who like to see all of the story already finished as for me I will tell you my next fan fiction on the last chapter I will be another Naruto the anime one.**

**I will have an authors note thanking people that need to be mentioned as well as for how I got this story and why I didn't do certain things that will be interesting so stick around.**

**I don't own Naruto for the 9th time! -sigh-**

**Akatsuki Attacks!**

Naruto saw him, he looked just like his father long yellow hair blue eyes and that face… he has seen that face so many times but it couldn't possibly be his father . "Humph stupid kid I know what your thinking, you think I am your father … well sorry to brake it to you Kyuubi beast I just took his body, how come you might ask … well this body is strong and mobile enough to have sealed that beast of yours in nineteen years ago. You may refer to me as Pain" he said staring at Naruto straight into his eyes making Naruto's dreams of having a father all too quickly disappear.

"Naruto Itachi is right behind you as well" said Hinata bumping into a strange guy that looked like a meat eating plant had just grabbed him below the neck. " Well well well it seems a Hyuuga is in my presences and a female Hyuuga as well… how rare… allow me to introduce myself I am Zetsu and I will be defeating you today" Zetsu said in a cold soft eerie voice.

Hinata grabbed the whistle Tsunade gave them and blew on it no noise came out of it but all of sudden in her hand a small dog appeared "Pankun at your service may I help you lady Hinata" said Pankun looking up at Hinata.

" Yes Pankun get Kakashi quick" she said at the small dog who looked like was an easy kill.

" I will go get master Kakashi Lady Hinata" said Pankun as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and replaced by none other than Kakashi.

" You rang " Kakashi said as he appeared in front of Hinata. " Kakashi… that was fast Naruto is out numbered go help him" Hinata said trying to keep Zetsu busy.

"How about I take care of the guy your fighting and you fight Itachi you're the only one that can fall under his Genjutsu besides he will be easy for you to take out Hinata go!" said Kakashi waving his hand around to signal her that he would be just fine fighting with Zetsu.

Hinata comes up next to Itachi and starts to deliver her gentle fist style but he quickly doges that one by one she keeps trying until he is too far for her to reach so she did he Guardian Eight Divination sixty four palm technique and hit Itachi straight into his priced eyes he ran into the cave throwing kunai and escape in thin air.

But for Naruto it was a much harder fight it was like fighting him self only ten years older and twice as strong , luckily for him Hinata came in right on time to help him the worked together her using her Byakuganand him using Rasengan they hit Pain straight in the gut with Hinata's accurate Byakugan and Naruto's strong Rasengan Pain was knocked a couple of feet away.

" You fools you think you can take me own like t-dadhg" Pain said as he started to spew blood from his mouth and almost chocking on it. Even with that he was still able to do a few techniques but each time he was either hit by Guardian Eight Division technique or they just dodged his blows. Soon he wasn't able to move and Hinata came in and did her Gentle fist technique.

Naruto came with the final blow to the head and he was out dead cold on the ground soon the body of the 4th Hokage disappeared and in it's place lay a skinny shrilled body with dark hair. As they finished they went to help Kakashi with Zetsu.

Kakashi had Zetsu in a Genjutsu with Magen-Narakumi no Jutsu also known as Hell viewing technique.

Soon Naruto and Hinata both started doing their Byakugan and Rasengan technique Zetsu was over taken and the path cleared from a Genjutsu of nothing to a priest tied up in the corner of the cave.

" Oh thank goodness I am free… wait I sense a demon among us" said the Priest putting his hand over Naruto's stomach. " Yeah.. I have a demon inside of me but hey if it wasn't for him you be dead by now" said Naruto giving his usual foxy grin.

" A the boy known as the Kyuubi container… yes they just used me to lure you in and destroy you making you part of the power they seek… so you say your demon isn't harmful how interesting, any ways you may call me Mark" said Mark the priest looking softly at the three ninja in front of him.

" Well is that all you need Naruto I best be going" said Kakashi disappearing yet again in thin air. "I guess we be taking you back to Konoha village then Mark" said Naruto walking behind him and staring at his white rob with yellow trims. "Hey Hinata go ahead of us I want to speak with the minister for a second" said Naruto with a shaky tone in his voice.

Of course Hinata thought nothing of it and simply said " alright Naruto just don't interrogate Mark too long ok" and as she said that she walked out of hearing distance.

**What will Naruto as the Minister why is he getting Nervous Next time Naruto Vs Hiashi !**


	10. Naruto Vs Hiashi

**Ok so lets have a recap Hinata confessed her feelings to Naruto, they went out he told her he loved her, they got a mission to the caves, fought the Akatsuki got the priest back and Naruto is about to ask a question to him.**

**I am sorry about not being able to finish the story sooner but my brother was home all of Friday and he isn't the nicest person he didn't let me use it at all and the weekend is always busy time for me so I couldn't do it then either well I am back now so I will finish this story. Some of you had concerns about why Kyuubi apologized for Hinata's mother that will be explained in this chapter… if it doesn't follow the real anime/manga story tell me so that way I can fix this story I want to make this story as believable as possible.**

**The Cherry Blossom Tree scene takes place four months after Hinata confessed, it took awhile to get back to Pai since they were on high alert and they were sort of injured.**

**I don't own Naruto I don't own Naruto I don't own Naruto -sigh-**

**Naruto Vs. Hiashi**

" Umm Mark can I ask you something" said Naruto scratching the back of his neck trying to not make it a big deal of course Mark other hand had pretty good idea why Naruto was acting so nervous. " Sure young one ask what you wish" said Mark making sure not to sound unsurprised by what Naruto would say next. " Why do they call you guys priests?" said Naruto quickly maybe too quickly, he was avoiding the real question was he ready or just embraced.

Mark tripped over his footing as he heard such a dumb question. " Ouch that must of hurt" said Naruto picking him off the ground. " Now I know that's not your real question please state what you want I will not judge" Mark said grabbing Naruto's hand and dusting off his robes. " Ugh you got me… I want to see if theirs anyway that you would marry me to Hinata Hyuuga" said Naruto sort of whispering that last little detail to Mark. " Of course I can Naruto I be happy to do so but first don't you need to buy a ring and propose to her ? Oh and then get the consent of her family of course" Mark said stating the facts to Naruto.

" Well we are close to the village of Pai were theirs a bunch of markets I can buy her a good ring their but I need you to stall her for awhile ok Mark" said Naruto running up to the town still a few feet behind Hinata. " Ok Naruto" said Mark yelling at him and running up to Hinata. " Hey their Mark I hope Naruto didn't scare you too much with all his questions" said Hinata still oblivious of what exactly the men were talking about. " … Yeah …I guess you can say that so Hinata I like you to walk with me to a store in the Pai village will you come" said Mark staying as calm as he could possibly be while trying to trick Hinata. " I love to, does Naruto know?" Hinata said looking at Mark as he nodded to her question.

Meanwhile in the village Naruto spots a small jewelry store with lots of rings of all sizes and all shapes he decided to go with something that would match Hinata's wonderful white eyes they weren't just white though they had all sorts of small colors on them. Then he saw it was a gray ring that as you put it in the sun it would lightly reflect colors from the surrounding area it was perfect for her. " Hey lady how much for this ring I would like it for someone very special" said Naruto pointing it out to the old women at the shop.

" Ah sonny you have a really good eye that ring is our finest one in the whole shop I say about 90 coins" she said picking out a light violet ring box to put the ring in. Naruto took out his frog pouch and paid 90 coins all he had left was 1 coin he sighed at his current coin loss. He grabbed the small box and ran off to find Mark and Hinata who were standing over an herbal shop and Mark buying a couple of cinnamon smelling herbs from the vender. Naruto looked at the map and saw a small Cherry blossom tree up ahead next to the Sai village he went to Mark to see if he could get him to give them some privacy for about an hour or two.

"Hey Mark is it ok if I go propose to Hinata at the edge of Sai village do you know how to get their?" Naruto said trying to not get nervous at what he was about to do. "Yeah Naruto I do and yeah sure I will give both of you plenty of time to talk to each other alone" Mark said with a big grin in his face he really liked seeing other people happy together, that was the reason he became a priest. "Alright thank you Mark I will make sure to ask for Hiashi's approval when we get to Konoha" Naruto said eager but still very nervous.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and hold her hand as they neared the old Cherry blossom tree which was in full bloom as they got closer Naruto started to sweat a bit but not enough for Hinata to be concerned about. He got to the stone next to the tree and sat down on it with Hinata on his side, the wind blew softly threw her hair bringing the smell of the cherry blossoms into his nose making this moment even more memorable to him. " Hinata I known you since I was eleven and we gone out for about four months, I love you with every ounce of my heart" Naruto said as he bent down on the ground grabbed the box opened it showing the ring to her. " Will you marry me Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto said holding her left hand waiting for the answer of his love.

She couldn't believe he was actually right their on his knee asking for her hand in marriage this is what she dreamt of every night how one day Naruto would be hers and only hers. She started to cry but not sad tears, these tears were of pure joy and love she felt for Naruto. " Yes Naruto I would love to marry you" Hinata said grabbing the ring and putting it on her finger then jumping into Naruto's arms holding him softly and kissing his lips softly but eagerly. They spent a hour just holding each other not moving an inch, not wanting to waste this other perfect moment together.

Mark soon arrived looking at the two from a distance and slowly having a smile on his face to see two people that love each other dearly be happy. " Hey you two are you guys ready to go home" said Mark coming up to them. "Yes Mark we and my fiancé are" said Hinata looking over Naruto who had his silly fox grin on his face. As they neared the gate Mark waved of towards the Hokage's office to report the mission giving time to Naruto and Hinata to talk to her father.

Naruto saw the Hyuuga house hold closing up with two guards at each side of the gate to the entrance. "Hinata Hyuuga your back from your mission… what is Naruto doing with you madam?" said one of the guards looking at Naruto with that stare that he usually got when ever he was around the Hyuugas . " Me and Naruto came to speak to my father please let us through" Hinata said staring at the guard back, Naruto just stood their confused about the whole thing. In her house Neji came up and saw them, " oh boy… this isn't going to end well" Neji said kind of feeling bad for both of them he learned to like the Uzumaki boy and his own cousin as well.

" Its ok Neji we will be fine" said Hinata coming up to her fathers office she gave two knocks at his door. "Come in" said Hiashi with a firm tone. " Hey sir I came to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter I promise to make her happy and be loyal to her" Naruto said not wasting Hiashi's time. " I can not allow that you will not merry my daughter!" Said Hiashi with a glean in his eye as if he was about to kill Naruto.

" Father I know he has the Kyuubi in him but Naruto is harmless he can control him now" said Hinata with her voice a bit shaky but not stuttering. " You don't understand Hinata that beast killed you mother!!" Said Hiashi with pain in his voice. Hinata remembered back in the caves when Kyuubi apologized for her mother's death at that time she didn't understand why.

Of course she wasn't going to ask him why she didn't want the Kyuubi to dislike her for being nosy. " Father that was the Kyuubi not Naruto, you cant blame him for something he didn't do, just because they share the same body doesn't mean that he is responsible for what The Kyuubi did before he was sealed into Naruto" Hinata said slowly turning to Naruto who was having a very odd staring contest with her father.

Hiashi turned away from Naruto in defeat he was a harsh ruler for his clan but as a father all he wanted was his daughter's happiness. " As the head of the Hyuuga clan I cannot agree with this… but as your father I will allow you to marry the Uzumaki kid but you cannot live in the Hyuuga clan any longer you are vanished from the area for a week and you can no longer live here but I will buy you a house my daughter" Hiashi said smiling at Naruto and Hinata. Back at the Konoha temple Mark prepares.

**Next time The Wedding! … the last chapter of my story! Then a small commentary about things I did and did not do, review please!**


	11. The Wedding

**Ok before I start I want to thank a couple of people for helping me, Travis my boyfriend my real life Naruto -except less dense - this story was made for you Hun! He helped me correct the first 3 chapters also I would like to thank Lauren one of my best friends for helping me on the 4****th**** chapter… you're a real sweetheart hope you know that! Well that's about it.**

**Oh as you know this is my last chapter but their will be an Authors note you would want to read not only will it tell you about this story but give you a preview to my next story and if you love this story I am sure you will like the next so stick around!**

**I don't own Naruto for the Last Time!! -sigh-**

**The Wedding**

Hinata couldn't believe it she was going to merry her one true love, the one she wanted for seven years, in three days Naruto Uzumaki will be her husband. Today was the day that her and the girls would go dress shopping , Hinata's father offered Hinata a wedding dress but it was huge and it had pants it looked like the last time someone wore this down the aisle was a thousand years ago. She nicely declined that dress and asked if she could get one that matched her more, disappointed a little her father handed her about three hundred coins and sulked while heading to his office.

She headed out and saw the shop right up ahead with Ino dragging her in, it's not that she didn't want to go in it's that she wanted to look outside first before entering too bad her comrades had other ideas. Inside she saw a lot of dresses but none that really looked like what she wanted to wear for Naruto, the worker their came from the back with fifty or sixty dresses in her hand. Their in the corner of her eye she saw what she wanted, she waited for the worker to put them down and she slowly went for it.

It was a small dress with a very light purple ribbon around the waist line, it has small flower patterns on it coated with a splash of a very fine light purple barely noticeable but still made the flowers stand out. She went into the dressing room to try on the dress it fit her perfectly it wasn't too tight or too lose. She came out to show the girls to see what they said about the dress if they didn't like it then she wouldn't were it.

" Hey ladies how do I look" said Hinata pulling the dress a bit from the bottom so she wouldn't step on it accidentally. All the girls could do is stare with mouths fully open " Hinata you look like a angle that dress looks amazing on you" said Tenten staring at Hinata even more. All the other girl could do was nod silently to what Tenten said. She bought it from the lady along with the dresses for the girls at the end all it coasted her two hundred coins and after all that she went off to eat with her comrades.

The next day it was Naruto's turn to go out shopping , he had to do D rank missions to go shopping but he did. All the guys were with him since he was the one that made friends fast he already had a hard choice to choose his best man but once he thought about it, surely had to be Sasuke and Kiba would be their as well as head usher since Kiba was Hinata's teammate and she saw him as a brother. Not that Naruto didn't like Kiba, they learned to get along with each other eventually.

Naruto went into the store and it wasn't as hard as it was for Hinata he picked out one with a purple handkerchief on it and a small light purple flower on the other side, he showed it to all the guys and all they did was whistle at him and call him a fox. Except for Sasuke who just stared with Shikamaru and both go "troublesome" at the same exact time, it seemed that they been talking to each other more these days.

The next day came quickly everyone was around the temple rushing around putting decorations , chairs and the gifts in the right place. Hinata was with her father putting on his tie for the walk down the aisle and she already was prepared in her dress. " You know Hinata you grew so strong and I never been more proud of you, I wish you the best of everything … I love you " Hiashi said looking at his daughter with her dress on almost about to cry he always knew his daughter would be ending up married it made him glad to be her father.

On the other side Tsunade was fixing Naruto's coat, " Old lady Tsunade do you really have to do this to me" Naruto whined " Now now now Naruto respect me I am the Hokage" said Tsunade fixing Naruto's hair like a mother would… with spit. " Yeah I know I guess I just wanted my grandfather to be here" said Naruto sadly thinking back at Jiraiya and all he did for him even though he was a pervert, he was his grandfather… not blood but his mother did pick out Jiraiya to give her son the name Naruto. In Naruto's eyes Jiraiya was his grandfather.

Naruto waited at the end of the aisle with Mark their and Sasuke and Kiba on his left, the music started playing Moegi came up with a light violet dress on putting flowers all over the aisle then went to right side of Mark, soon after Tenten came walking up wearing a darker purple dress but still light enough to go with the theme. She had flowers on her hand that matched the dress, soon after that the big moment came Hinata was on the other side of the door holding her fathers arm in one hand and in the other flowers that were the same kind Tenten had.

They opened the door and walked down to Naruto, all he could think was how beautiful and stunning she looked in her dress. She blushed silently knowing Naruto and everyone else was staring right at her. Hiashi let go of his daughter when he got close to Naruto and gave her a kiss on her cheek then went to sit down. "We are gathered here today to join these to ninjas in holy matrimony please bring the rings" Mark said waiting for Konohamaru to get to the alter the little boy handed Mark the rings and Mark gave them the rings.

Naruto and Hinata placed each others rings on their fingers then silently said I love you to each other . A few minutes later "Hinata Hyuuga do you take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Mark said.

" I do" said Hinata clearly.

"Naruto Uzumaki do you take Hinata Hyuuga as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Mark said.

" I do" Naruto said staring at Hinata lovingly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Mark said stepping back to see the lovely couple kiss, everyone cheered and clapped for them…

So that's the story, Hinata and Naruto lived happily in the home Hiashi paid for them, they had a son and Naruto became the sixth Hokage… so your asking how I know all this?... Well lets say a purvey angel looks after them.

**THE END**

**.. Ok that was the last chapter I hope you liked that last line I just had to put that in their please stick around for the Authors Note it will be worth your time!! Please review. Thank you all!**


	12. Author's Note

**The Author's Notes:**

Well it was really fun to do this story I made it up one day while me and my boyfriend talked about what if Hinata confessed from their I told him my story . He said that was the greatest thing he has heard and why don't I publish it, so I did. The chapters may seem small some say too short but believe me on paper they are 2 or 3 pages long and on Microsoft Word they were just as long.

For the first chapter I did a small introduction every story needs one according to my old English teacher. For the next few chapters its pretty much normal until we reach to The Sai and Pai villages chapter I had to cut it so close sadly because of family interventions. Then the chapter that had some of you wondering what does Kyuubi mean.. I did that on purpose so you have to think about the story. I did lots of research on Naruto I went to websites for biography's on the characters and to make the story line more compact. I went to another website for the Akatsuki members, had to see which were still around and choose three of my favorites.

Pain was the most intriguing character because he looked like the 4th Hokage but only because that is one of his techniques he uses that face but his real identity is one that only Jiraiya knows for now I will leave it at that. I didn't do a lemon because no one asked for one if some of you want one talk to me I will make a one shot containing this storyline into it.. well sort of.

Well that's about it, now for a sneak peak at my next story it will be one containing Sakura and Lee

It's called

**Lee The Sexy Ninja**

It's a semi funny story about what happens when Ino wants Sasuke all for her self and sees a sad Lee standing next to pile of dust were Sakura used to be. Ino feels bad but at the same time wants to get Sakura with Lee find out what happens when Ino un-gels his hair and finds out he has really long hair.. Will Ino fall for the new Lee? Will Lee get Sakura? What will happen to Sakura when he sees him? Next story!

**For all those who review me and gave me praise I give you lots of thanks, you guys don't know how much it means to me to know that all of you care!**


End file.
